


Saved by God (of mischief)

by mcphone



Series: ProjectStony [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#ProjectStony#的一部分，这里的三个麻烦精结成了联盟。(米克的最佳男配1，最佳男配2，人气男配，弃疗出演)</p><p>献给暖暖！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by God (of mischief)

“再跟我解释一遍我为什么要帮你？”Loki问。  
“因为这会很有趣？” Clint说。  
Loki思考了一秒钟，耸了耸肩膀，“这是事实。”  
“太好了！”Clint做了个赢球的手势，“听着，你需要做的很简单——”  
“闭嘴。”Loki瞪了他一眼，“如果你要我帮忙，就别给我下命令。”  
“这不是命令！我只是在提供参考建议！”  
“闭嘴。”  
Clint对他怒目而视，经过几秒钟的思想斗争，慢慢合上了嘴巴。  
“这样好多了。”Loki说。  
“搞什——”门外的声音打断了他们。他俩一起转过头去，看到Bucky正僵在厨房门口，表情扭曲。  
“你又有什么毛病？”Clint问。  
“这意味着麻烦，大麻烦，”Bucky慢慢地说，“听着，我只是来找东西喝的，我什么也没听到没看到——事实上，忘记我曾出现在这里过，你们俩继续。”  
“放松，想成为Steve的家伙，”Clint说，“我们没有在练习亲吻。”  
“别这么叫我！我有名字的！”  
“Bucky算是哪门子破名字？”  
“混蛋。”  
“傻冒。”  
“自恋狂。”  
“老朋克。”  
“这真不错。”Loki插嘴。  
“没办法，邪恶的前男友。”Clint解释。  
“要我说多少遍——”Bucky立刻说。  
“放松，我是说我自己，”Clint潦草地挥了挥手，“鹰眼，Natasha的前男友。”  
“没错，你。”Bucky哼哼。  
“你什么意思？！”Clint立刻感觉被冒犯了。  
“什么意思也没有。”Bucky似笑非笑地回答，然后伸手摸了摸自己的鼻子。  
“看这里！”Clint给了他一根手指。  
Bucky还了他一根金属手指。  
“好了，姑娘们，你们都很漂亮。”Loki不耐烦了，“现在，想成为Steve的家伙，你想要加入我们吗？”  
“说真的？他？”Clint立刻抗议。  
“他或许会派上用场。”  
“但他是个混球！”  
“难道你不是混球？”  
“抱歉打断一句，”Bucky插话，“我很荣幸，先生们，但我想我有更好的事情做。”  
“我们打算惹铁罐儿生气，还有什么事情比这个更好？”Clint说，Loki附和着点了点头。  
“好吧，我加入。”Bucky走向餐桌，拉开一把椅子坐在Clint旁边。  
“你闻起来好奇怪。”Clint皱起鼻子。  
“直男闻起来就这样，马戏团小丑。”Bucky回嘴。  
“我喜欢这伙计。”Loki说。

 

“Natasha知道你们打算这么做吗？”Bucky不放心地问。  
“当然！”Clint把一只袜子放在走廊的转角处。  
“她说了‘Clint，我同意你这么做’？”  
“差不多。”  
“你确定？”  
“当然。”  
“她的原话是什么？”  
“耶稣在上！你怎么能做到比Steve还烦人？”  
“我只是不想被她勒死。”  
“她临走时说了‘Clint，在我回来前解决这个’，你还要怎样的批准？”  
“我不知道——”Bucky犹豫着。  
“听着，铁罐儿在过去的一个月里面表现得像个十足的青春期小混蛋，如果你想继续在这里住下去的话，就按照我的要求做！”  
“你是指他和Steve一直在跳名为‘我喜欢你，但我死也不会先告诉你’的双人舞？”  
“我有种预感，”Clint咧开嘴朝他笑，“我们会成为非常好的朋友。”  
“你们俩到底好了没有？”Loki不耐烦地说，从电梯里走出来。他现在是Tony的样子，穿着居家服和拖鞋。Bucky张大了嘴巴。  
“你又有什么毛病？”Loki瞪了他一眼。  
“是只有你，还是二十一世纪所有人都能这么干？”  
“只有我。”  
“提醒我以后别惹毛他。”Bucky对Clint说。  
“你糟糕的穿衣品味已经惹毛他了，我猜。”  
“这话来自一个制服像猫头鹰的家伙。”  
“再说一遍？！”  
“我们到底要不要执行计划？”Loki问。  
“被神救了。”Clint恶狠狠地戳了戳Bucky的胸口，扭头进了电梯。Bucky闪身躲进了旁边的楼梯间，透过缝隙朝外张望。  
“你确定你是直的？”Loki问他。  
“Yep.”  
“那就别再盯着我看。”  
“我只是在看你和Tony有多像。”  
“你说谎的水准比你以为的差多了。”  
说完，Loki伸了个懒腰，学着Tony的走路姿势，摇摇晃晃地穿过长长的走廊，停在Steve的卧室门口。  
“老冰混！”他敲了敲门。  
“走开，Stark。”Steve的声音从门后面传来。  
“想要一起堆雪人吗？”   
“看在上帝的份上！”Steve猛地拉开了门，“你想要什么？！”  
“我觉得我们需要谈一谈。”  
“你上次已经表达得够清楚了，我不觉得还有谈的必要。”  
“哦，队长，相信我，”Loki学Tony神秘兮兮地眨着眼睛，“这完全有必要！”  
“你喝醉了吗？”Steve把手臂抱在胸前。  
“醉得刚刚好。”  
“你需要醒酒药吗，还是需要我朝你脸上来一拳？个人而言，我更喜欢后者。”  
“你喜欢我的拖鞋吗？”  
“抱歉？”  
“你喜欢我的拖鞋吗？”Loki伸出脚给他看，“上面有一颗星星。”  
“这太蠢了。”Steve后退了一步，准备关上门。  
“嘿，我还有话要说！”Loki撑住门。  
“你喝醉了，Tony。”  
“那又如何？”  
“去洗个冷水澡，然后我们再谈谈。”  
“给我十分钟，然后来车间找我。”  
Steve盯着他看了几秒钟，Loki不甘示弱地瞪回去。  
“好吧。”Steve说，关上了门。

 

Steve抱着手臂在钟前站了十分钟，直到秒针穿过数字‘12’，然后他又多站了几秒，犹豫不决。  
“我会被诅咒的！”最终他感叹，拉开门走出去。  
然后他愣在了门口。  
因为门口躺着一只拖鞋。  
Steve弯腰把它拾起来，瞪着上面的星星，不知道该想些什么。  
“Tony？”他朝着空空的走廊问。  
没人回答他。  
Steve满心疑惑，慢慢地穿过走廊，朝电梯走去。然后他在走廊转角处找到了一只袜子。  
他把袜子捡起来，然后他看到了另一只拖鞋——它正躺在电梯前，看上去荒谬又可疑。或许——  
“如果我是你——”  
“耶稣在上！Bucky！你不能突然从别人后面冒出来！”  
“我一直站在这里，你没看见而已！”  
“永远别再这么做了，这很不友好！”  
“抱歉，”Bucky耸了耸肩膀，“我有时候会犯糊涂，不知道自己正在做什么。”  
“Buck，”Steve的表情缓和了，“如果你需要帮助的话——”  
“我会去找Banner医生。”  
“没错。”Steve拍了拍他的肩膀，“抱歉，你刚刚想说？”  
“如果我是你的话，我会担心小Stark现在的状况，我刚看见他光着脚进了电梯。”  
“光着脚？”  
“没错，很奇怪，对不对？”  
“的确如此。”Steve说，按下了电梯下行按钮。  
电梯打开了，里面躺着Tony的T恤。

 

Loki站在工作间的玻璃门前，看到Tony正背对着门敲敲打打。  
这是他才想起来自己没有Steve的进入密码。  
“Captain，sir取消了您的准入权限。”Jarvis的声音正好想起。  
“那就启动我的紧急权限，取消他的取消。”  
“如您所愿。”  
门打开了。  
Loki一边疑惑着Tony的动机，一边踏进工作室。  
突然一阵白色粉末淹没了他，Loki一边咳嗽一边挥舞着手臂，阻挡朝他攻击的机械手臂。  
“停下，dummy！”  
“别停下，dummy，”Tony转过身，“攻击这混蛋！”  
“住手！”Loki褪下了幻术，“是我！不是Steve！”  
Tony沉默了一秒钟，然后——  
“攻击这混蛋！”  
“该死！”Loki挥舞着右手，绿光闪烁，举着灭火器的Dummy变成了举着灭火器的酒架。  
Tony倒抽了一口气。  
“这样好多了。”Loki终于停止了咳嗽，拍拍身上的灰尘，“听着，我是来——”  
“你做了什么？！！”  
“别尖叫，我是来——”  
“你做了什么？！！！！”  
“该死，住嘴！”  
“Jarvis！启动反Hulk装——”  
“奥丁的胡子！”Loki气急败坏地喊，用绿光击中了Tony。Tony僵在原地，发不出声音来了。  
“为什么每次都要这样你才肯安静？”Loki摇着头，把手叠在背后，绕着Tony转圈圈。  
“听着，你和Steve最近太吵了。你知道吗？”  
Tony对他怒目而视。  
“我把瞪眼当作点头了。”Loki自言自语，“你们俩到底有什么毛病？是因为刚来的那家伙吗？别担心，我觉得他很有魅力，这意味着他是直的，至少目前还是。”Loki停了一小会儿，好像等着Tony为他的幽默感鼓掌似的，然后他想起Tony现在没法动弹，“好吧。我想说的是，Thor已经够吵了，我忍受不了你和Steve在大厦里冲对方尖叫。总之，无论你和Steve之间发生了什么，正在发生什么，将来会发生什么——解决它，听明白了吗？”  
“Tony？”Steve的声音从外面传来。  
“得走了。”Loki说，噗地一声消失了。然后他又出现了，凑近Tony的脸，“他必须做点什么才能解开束缚咒——你看Clint对Coulson做过的，还记得吗？”  
Tony恶狠狠地瞪他。  
“不客气。”Loki挥了挥手，消失在空气中。酒架又变成了Dummy，它惊慌失措地滑向充电台，把自己叠成小小一块。  
下一秒Steve走进工作间，脸微微发红，怀里抱着T恤和裤子，右手小指勾着一条条纹内裤。  
“你还穿着衣服。”看到Tony后他这么说，松了一口气，但是听上去又有点失望。  
这是什么意思？  
“我猜这是你掉的，灰姑娘？”Steve举起那条内裤朝他示意，然后把它轻轻放在椅子里，”嘿，Dummy，你怎么没来迎接我？“  
Dummy发出可怜的嘀嘀声，伏得更低了。  
“好吧，看来今天有人心情不好。“Steve转向Tony，皱起了眉头，”你为什么举着把扳手？”  
Tony眨了一下眼睛，又眨了一下，见Steve没反应又眨了好几下。  
“有人有麻烦了。”Steve哼哼，把怀里的衣裤一股脑儿倒在工作台上，快步走到Tony面前。他低下身子观察Tony的脸，又伸手戳了戳Tony的肚子，好像在检查Tony是不是确实不能动了。  
“听着，“最终Steve开口，”我很抱歉，关于之前的一切。你不必回应我，事实上，你可以当作我从来没说过那些话。忘掉它吧，如果你想要的话。”  
Tony盯着他。  
“哇哦，这样真简单，你居然没有打断我。”Steve感叹，“或许Loki应该常常这么干。你的眼睛不舒服吗？你一直在翻白眼。”  
Tony干脆闭上了眼睛，不再理他。  
“那么，我要帮你解咒了。”Steve说，“你同意吗？眨两下眼睛表示同意。”  
Tony睁开眼，有气无力地眨了两下。  
“好吧。”Steve靠过来，把手放在他腰上，“我现在得吻你了。”说完，他凑了过来，把嘴唇贴在Tony嘴唇上，停留了几秒钟后才分开。  
可是Tony依旧无法动弹。  
“怎么没效果？”Steve皱着眉头，伸手挪动Tony的下巴，使他的嘴唇微微张开。  
“我们再来一次，这次我得把舌头放进你嘴里，”Steve竖起一根手指，“别咬我，说真的，上次我疼了好久。”  
“眨两次眼睛表示同意。”想了想之后他又补充。  
Tony眨了两次眼睛，这真是丧权辱国！  
“别乱动。”Steve再次凑了过来，轻轻吮吸着他的下嘴唇，然后慢慢地把舌头探进Tony嘴里。他自顾自地吻了好一会儿，才终于松开，可是Tony依旧无法动弹。  
“我不明白了。”Steve皱着眉头，“我做得不够好吗？”  
Tony眨了两次眼睛。  
“这真是令人鼓舞。”Steve小声抱怨，“听着，我们得再来一次。做个深呼吸，如果你可以深呼吸的话。”  
Tony赶紧努力呼吸，但是他的吸气才完成一半Steve就扑上来了，他的手指插进Tony的头发，固定住他的脑袋——就好像他还不够固定似的——他用力地吻Tony，就像他从小鸡电影里最高潮的雨中吻戏里学来的那样，不停地变换着角度位置力度角度位置力度角度位置力度——  
然后Tony开始缺氧了。  
在他因晕眩昏倒过去之前，他发现自己已经搂着Steve的肩膀和背，用力地回吻他。这简直像是一场搏斗，或者示威，或者舌头做爱——无论你怎么称呼它。总之，最后他俩都张开四肢瘫在地毯上，嘴唇肿胀气喘吁吁。  
“你的吻技烂透了。”Tony抱怨。  
“我救了你，睡美人。”  
“这不能掩盖你吻技很差这个事实。”  
“你自己也没有传闻中那么好。”  
“这不是我通常的水准。”  
“我不这么认为。”  
“你这么说只是为了激怒我再吻你一次，我不会上当的。”  
“你有被害妄想症。”Steve哼哼，沉默了几秒钟后，“那么，你上当了吗？”  
Tony翻身扑了上去。

 

-The end-


End file.
